Why i, kakashi ware a mask
by Gothkat
Summary: the copy nin is fed up he is telling you why he wares a mask and what is beneath it. :short song fic and plzplzplz no flames it makes me hate this site and give up


-1Disclaimer I own nada nil Zippo got it?

A/N This idea has been in my head a wile and was annoying my so I wrote it. It is a small song-fic. The song is evanescence hello. It is about how his dad died and why he where a mask. Plz review but plzplzplzplzplz don't comment on my spelling 'cos I have dyexiea so telling I cant spell upsets me :(

09090909090909090909090909090909090

Yo I'm the copy nin kakashi but before that I was mini fang. I loved it I was going to be HIM, but then that fateful day when the FOOL left me alone. Totally alone. none. I was at school there was a war, the more ninja kanoha had the better so I'm 4, only 4 standing in the academy door-way .It is raining .

_Playground School bell rings again _

_Rain clouds come to play again_

I didn't bring a umbrella so after being there an hour I left I took the old dirt road I could hear HIM

'_**Come on kakashi stop being so slow' **_

After hearing this I ran. I didn't know why I was panicked but I ran, soon enough, I got to the door. I had no keys so, I banged on the door remberingHE was due back form a mission today.HE was naver late.

"dad let me in" answer: silence "LET ME IN !" I was worried, I grabbed my Kunai and smashed the window. I got in to the living room and saw HIM that BAKA.

_Has none told you shes not breathing?_

_Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to _

_Hello_

the chracka(spelling plz)blade is standing up out ofHIS heart,his hand still on the handleHIS grip is soo tightHIS knukles are white.I think this cant be true. It just cant be true. I look atHIS face it is… is …is I just can describe to you that face, that dead empty face.

_If I smile and don't believe _

_Soon I'll know and wake up from this dream _

I see some thing on the floor. It says:

'I am trash'

I scream. I run. and I keep running. Bump. I have crashed in to Iruka and his...dad I have never regained that part of my heart. I run faster till I hear a phrase that catches my attention:

"the white fang"

two villagerswere rambling on about how it was HIS fault they died and he died and she died.i feel like nothing a great black viode, not seen, not cared for.Days later I am in the hokage's office, they need to find me a place to stay they are saying things to me.

"do you what to see a phycrisirst?"

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken _

i storm out .I find a little house on the opposite side of town i carve hatake resedenice in to the wall. then i remember what that tesse(sp?)did i care the name hatake out and replace it with kakashi. I take the sword that HE use to carve the name , my name, Hatake into HIMSELF and I vow uponthat no matter how hard it gets I will not abandon, my village ,my friends , my life.

I walk in to the bath room and look at my face. I saw HIS. That same dead face then: the roumers ,the town ,the looks , the emptyness ,the blade ,the dead body, it all gets to much I take an old shirt, and rip it. I take off the back and use it to cover my face for i am HIM without it.

_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

I remember the furanal. I was the only one there.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping _

_Hello I'm still here _

_all that's left of yesterday_

I look out of my window, I see an over grown dirt path. I remember where it leads. I know naruto and sakura will kill me for being late (by even my standards) but I must do this. I tread the old , old path I can still see where I fell I can see my foot steps. I reach the house. It used to be so well kept but now it was barely standing, I walk in I can see where the blood was where the note was and in the dirt and dustI write:

Those who don't follow the rules are trash

BUT,

Those who don't look after their friends are worst than trash.

I don't think I hate him anymore.

09090909009090909090909090909090909

A/N plz R&R it come out better than expeted XD(I so want to cry now)


End file.
